what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Thoughts (serial)
Night Thoughts is the first story in Season 28. It was written by Edward Young, directed by Chris Clough and featured Richard Griffiths as The Doctor, Julia Sawalha as Katie Tollinger and John Banks as Henrick. Synopsis A remote Scottish mansion; five bickering academics are haunted by ghosts from their past. Reluctantly they offer shelter to the Doctor and his companions Katie and Henrick. Henrick has already been troubled by a vivid nightmare, is further disturbed by the night-time appearance of a whistling, hooded apparition. Katie tries to befriend the young housemaid, Sue. Sue knows secrets. She knows why the academics have assembled here, and she knows why they are all so afraid. But Sue's lips are sealed, preferring to communicate through her disturbing toy, Happy the Rabbit. And then the killing begins. Gruesome deaths that lead the Doctor and his friends to discover the grisly truth behind the academics' plans, and - as the ghosts of the past become ghosts of the present - to recognise that sometimes death can be preferable to life. Plot Part 1 To be added. Part 2 To be added. Part 3 To be added. Part 4 To be added. Cast * The Doctor - Richard Griffiths * Katie Tollinger - Julia Sawalha * Henrick - John Banks * Major Dickens - Bernard Kay * The Bursar - Joanna McCallum * Dr. O'Neil - Andrew Forbes * Sue - Holly Aird * The Deacon - Ann Beach * Joe Hartley - Rory Bremner Crew Memorable Quotes To be added. Background Information To be added. Development To be added. Pre-Production To be added Production To be added. Post-Production To be added. Reaction * In 2014, Doctor Who: Magazine ran a poll consisting of every broadcast Doctor Who story at the time, and "Night Thoughts" was voted 22nd out of 323 stories. Story Notes * This is the first story for Richard Griffiths as the Eighth Doctor. * This also marks the first time a male companion has travelled with the Doctor since Planet of Fire and the first time two companions have travelled together in the TARDIS since Resurrection of The Daleks. * This story marks the debut of a brand new TARDIS prop which would go on to be used until The Web of Time. * This story also introduces a brand new Title Sequence designed by Oliver Elmes which would go on to be used throughout the Eighth Doctor's era with slight alterations here and there * Part one begins with a pre credits scene. Pre credits scenes had previously been used in Blood And Iron in Season 27, Remembrance of the Daleks in Season 25, Time and the Rani in Season 24, The Five Doctors in Season 20 and Castrovalva in Season 18. This would be used again for The Dark Dimension before becoming a semi-regular feature from Season 34 onwards. Continuity * The Doctor refers to Kathleen Dudman the Maternal Grandmother of his former companion, Ace, who he met at Maiden's Point in 1943. Home Video Releases VHS * This story was first released on VHS in 1992. DVD * This story along with the other stories in Season 28 were included in the Complete Season 28 Box Set released in August 2003. * This story and all other Eighth Doctor stories were included in the Complete Richard Griffiths Era Box Set in April 2012. Category:Stories Category:Eighth Doctor stories Category:Season 28 Stories Category:Stories Set On Earth Category:Stories set inside the TARDIS Category:Four Part Stories Category:Post-Regeneration Stories Category:Seventh Doctor stories Category:Chapter Two Part III Stories